


DARK FATE

by Polemistis



Series: LOVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CRUELTY [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Blood and Torture, Bottom Draco, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dominant/Submissive, Drarry, Dubious Consent, Evil Harry, Evil Harry Potter, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Rape, Harco, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master Harry, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Murder, Other, Pet Draco, Rape, Sexual Violence, Sub Draco, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polemistis/pseuds/Polemistis
Summary: BOOK 1 LOVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CRUELTYDraco Malfoy has failed his task to kill Dumbledor. His punishment is even worse than death. He has been stripped to be a mere slave. That too for the son of the Dark Lord .Who he finds is none other than Harry Potter, his rival. He's in for a ride when he finds out that  his school yard rival may have a more dark and sadistic side than he ever  imagined.Submissive!Draco, Dominant!Harry, Dark!HarryContains slash, explicit rape, non-con, bdsm, master-slave dynamic,dub-con, angst, torture, murder, gore.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's my first work ever. So plz leave kudos and comment guys. Any suggestions, ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. Plz no hate.

There's always that ONE stupid mistake that changes everything. That twists your life irrevokably. It destroys your life, so much so that there's no hope of EVER getting it back.

For me, it was daring to hope. Daring to dream that I Draco Malfoy -son of deatheaters and now a deatheater myself- could hope for escape from my dark destiny. That I could escape it all and follow a path to light. Be free and happy at last.

But all have achieved is getting more tangled in, further trapped in the darkness. Losing myself and all my hopes.

All for failing to see the darkness that lurked in those emerald eyes. The monster that hid behind the perfect mask of innocence, of being the Gryffindor's perfect golden boy, the supposed saviour. Now my personal he...

Suddenly, the sound of the door creaking open echoes in the room. My breath hitches and my heart thunders. Then the dreaded voice mockingly sweet whispers, "Come out, come out wherever you are".

I squeeze my eyes tightly. Wishing, praying for someone to save me, wondering how my life has come to this.


	2. Lurking Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you please suggest a better name for the chapter plz. I'm not good with this stuff.  
> Plz comment to letme know how I'm doing so far. :-)  
> PS thanks so much for the comments and kudos

I was sitting on the Slytherin table lost within myself. Musing about everything. Of how it was before ' _HE'_  returned. The _Dark Lord_ I mean.Then ' _He'_  came. No one dared confirm it. But was it was whispered nonetheless in the darkness of shadows. But then it was confirmed by my father's imprisonment for a failed task he performed for ' _Him'._ Now I am bearing the dark mark a consequence of  _'His'_ displeasure and have been tasked with an impossible mission. Though ' _He'_ claims it an honour. How could it be with the life of my mother hanging on the balance.

But mostly my thoughts revolve about my present dilemma- my upcoming task to murder Dumbledor. For the sake of my mothers safety, I know I have to kill him or 'die trying'. (And I hope it doesn't come to it. But unfortunately I know an improbability when I see one.) The latter of two outcomes looms over me.

I was so lost in my dark deliberations that the roaring laughter from the Gryffindor table startled me into awareness of my surroundings

I could see  _potter and his cronies_  laughing and talking merrily. Even the Rawenclaws and Hufflepuffs seemed to be in high spirits.

Anger and bitterness coiled within me at the sight. Fools, the lot of them, so unaware of the lurking danger. Only the Slytherins seemed subdeued or rather more aware.

It was no wonder that we Slytherins always came out at the top. We could always feel the change in the winds and be prepared. And now it carried the scent of brewing danger.

Not without reason too. I had fixed the vanishing cabinet today, just before dinner. I have even informed him of this development.I know the day wouldn't be far now. The day death eaters would breach the walls of Hogwarts. Death would grip its icy claws on the castle then, bringing with it oppressing shadows of gloom.

I stand up from up from the table rushing out of the room. (As if running from my thoughts itself).But not before one last disgusted glance at the happy faces. Thinking of how they soon would be looks of grief and terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it. It was a filler chapter. Next chapter Hogwarts would be attacked by death eaters.  
> Plz comment on how you found it to be.  
> :-)


	3. Plan In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long. I had my finals and practicals going on. So I couldn't find time to update. So plz forgive me, gives puppy dog eyes.
> 
> Anyways to make up for it I have attempted to write a bigger chapter. It took me 2 days to write!!
> 
> So plz tell me how I have done. What I have done good and what could be better.
> 
> Help me find how I have done. 
> 
> Plz comment and kudos guys. 
> 
> PS: plz plz plz suggest a better title for the chapter would be very grateful.
> 
> PPS: This soooo much forckudos and comments guys. They give me encouragement to write. :-)

Oh how I wished my prediction hadn't come true , of the doom I foresaw; now, has arrived...

But knowing it had made no difference. And now I feel like I can't breathe, like the very world itself is crumbling beneath me. Like this is the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life.

Let me rewind a bit. The last few days have been absolute hell filled with terror and restless waiting. Of knowing that at any movement I may be asked to execute my plans. I was tired. Tired of living in constant terror. I just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. So then at least I can be at peace.

Oh, how wrong I have been. Seeing the death eaters entering Hogwarts through the magical cabinet I fixed. I should feel glee at the success of my task. But all I feel is doubt and regret ( if I had made the right choice in choosing my mother's life over the many others who will loose it and one of them might even be a face I have long known). All I could perceive was the death eaters destroying and defiling everything in their path. Of Aunt Bella's insane laughter or Greyback trearing into someone. Of The screams I could hear of agony.

My only consolation was the presence of the ' _Order Of Phoenix'_ who were curbing the death and destruction wrought by  _'THEM'_  or maybe more accurately _'US' -'The death eaters'._ Oh, how I wish I could stop this.

The feel of someone's hand on my shoulder broke my reverie.

"Draco.  DRACO!! My itlle wittle Draco.You go on ahead and have your fun. The old coot Dumbledor is in the astronomy tower from what Snape's told us"

I hesitated . So she continued," Go on .We will have our fill of fun here and join you soon." She giggled insanely.

I followed through her orders in a trance. My mind in a turmoil. Oh god just how am I going to kill a wizard even our ' _Great Dark Lord'_ has trouble defeating and I am just a 15 year old. Not at all special unlike Potter. Oh lords above, p-please I don't want to die. I don't want to die.

Oh god. I can see him now-Dumbledor. Oh I am going to die. 

I start slightly hyperventilating. I can't die. I have to try at least.

" _Ex-expelliarmus"_ I shout in a shaking voice. I watch in shock as his wand shoots away from him.

"Hello Draco. How are you? Is there anything I can do for you, Draco?" Dumbledor asks pleasantly.

I am shocked then angry at him. How dare he mock me!! I have him at my mercy, I could kill him with a twich of my wand.

                                                                         

 

"Shu-ut up. Just SHUT UP!! You don't know what is going on. I have to ki-iill you. I am going to kill you." I shouted at him.

He stared kindly at me and said " Draco you don't have to do this." 

"Don't you understand? I Have to do this. I have to or else he'll kill my mother. I wii-iill have to, have..."

"Listen to me, Draco. I can save you and your mother from this. Take you away from all of this for the duration of the war"

"No!! You are just saying this because you don't want to die.You can't help us." I pause, then add" You shouldn't help me. You don't know what I am capable of. You don't know what I have done." I replied.

"But those things weren't intentional were they. You didn't mean for them to get hurt, did you?." Seeing my shocked look he continued, " Yes Draco I know all about the incidents with Ron and Katie. And I don't think you want to or are capable of murder Draco. Your efforts throughout the year seem half-hearted at best". 

''But I got this far, didn’t I?’' I said slowly. ‘'They thought I’d die in the attempt, but I’m here … and you’re in my power … I’m the one with the wand … you’re at my mercy …’'

"No, Draco,"said Dumbledore quietly. '‘It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now. Please Draco let me help you.’'

 "No please, please don't. You-u-u don't understan-nd. The Dark Lord has taken over our home. She's trapped in. H-how are you going to get her out."

 "Just accept my help, Draco and I will make sure that you and your mother are kept safe. I will take care of it."

"Fine”, I sigh. " Fine. I accept your help."

"Come Draco, let's get you out of here"

He extends his hand towards me and I started to head for him. My heart was feeling light for the first time in month and I giddy with relief. I found myself suddenly filled with hope that I have found light at last.

.....

......

.....

......

.....

......

All for it to shatter in the next movement, when the door of the astronomy tower slammed open and the death eaters stromed in. I could only stare in shock as Snape raised his wand and uttered those dreaded words.

" _Avadra Kevadra"._

I watched in horror as a green light shot towards Dumbledor and engulfed him whole.

But the sight which haunts me is, of the light leaving his eyes and glossing over in death. He fell back slowly -as if time itself was attempting to delay his death - and plunged down the tower into the darkness.

With him he took the light and hope he had brought. Killing the life in me he had promised to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey forgot to mention I am now in 12. So I will be able to update only once or twice in two weeks. But I will try to squeeze in an update whenever I can. 
> 
> Oh the long awaited entry of Harry and Voldemort is in next chapter  
> Bye xoxo :-)


	4. Forbidden Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!! This chapter is one of the biggest one I have ever written. Hope you like it.  
> AND THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU.!!!! for the kudos comments bookmarks or favourites.
> 
> Plz comment and kudos. 
> 
> Helps me know how I am doing.

* * *

I was in a state of shock. Numb to everything around- the scene of Dumbledor falling from the tower playing over and over again like a broken record. I could vaguely feel Snape grabbing my arm and dragging me along with him.It was like I was watching everything from a distant place, watching my body go through the motions.

Through my daze I could see that we were passing the boundaries of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest.

We apparated to the Malfoy Manor with a resounding crack though it did nothing to break my stupor.It was the worried voice of my mother that brought me back to my surroundings. I could see that she had asked me something.

"W-wh-hat" I asked her in a faint voice. I concentrated on her voice,  trying to  understand what she was saying. It was like even my brain was refusing to work.

"Did you kill Him Draco." She asked me in a scared voice. 

It was like someone had dumped a bucked of cold water on me. I was suddenly filled with a terror so profound that it consumed me. 

"N-no-o mother. I couldn't"

She looked resigned like she had expected as much though it was overlapped with fear. For the first time in my life I saw my mother, who was the epitome of composure show raw fear on her beautiful face. I realized in that moment the true extent our helplessness.

"Come let's not waste any more time. Our Lord is waiting for us." Snape said and started leading us towards the Dark Lord and my doom.

.....

......

.....

......

.....

Snape knocked at the forbidding door of _His_  throne room. We waited with baited breath for his command.

A raspy,  cold voice hissed,  " Come in. I have been waiting for you. "

With lead for my legs I slowly dragged myself into the room. 

" My Lord "  We all greeted him by bowing before him. I could feel his cruel stare on me,  judging me.  But I couldn't find the courage to meet his stare. 

" My Lord,  Dumbledore is dead. " Snape spoke breaking the comforting silence. ( I know ironic since I normally find silence discomfiting but now it served as a blanket of comfort as I knew as long as silence remained he wouldn't know anything and I will remain safe for a moment longer.) 

"Indeed?  We're you the one to kill him Draco? " _He_  asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Unthreatening until you noticed the menacing excitement hidden in the undertones. 

"No-o m-m-y  Lo-ord I was.... ARGH" I shouted out as I was hit by a crucio mid sentence. 

I screamed at the top of my lungs in order to let some of my pain out. I felt as if I was burning alive,  my skin melting off my bones. As if someone was tearing of my muscles and breaking no crushing all my bones together. I couldn't breathe, every breath felt like I was breathing  fire. Even the pounding of my heart was agony, each pulse pumping a trail of liquid fire.  I felt as if I would lose my mind to the pain.  As if I was dying. 

Just when I was about to give up and welcome the sweet relief that insanity brought, the spell ceased. I could feel the pain becoming much less profound but it was not altogether absent.  I could still vaguely feel the fire running through my veins. 

I looked into _His_ eyes filled with sadistic glee and panted out desperately, " M-my L-o-r-d please,     pl-ea-se    lis-sten . I was a-abo-u-t  to ki-ill him        wh-en Snape inter-erruptted me.  I sw-ear I      cou-uld have kil-lled him if-f I ha-ad more time." 

"Is that so? But you have defied my order and  must endure punishment. But maybe it could be reduced as I am a merciful Lord.  "  _He_  said in a condescending manner. 

Before I could express my gratitude ( meaning grovel and praise him falsely).  A hissing sound interrupted us. I could see a obscure human shape amidst the shadows near _His_   throne.  It was the first time in all this time I observed him. It frightened me immensely as I was very sensitive to people's presence. So he had to be extremely talented and / or powerful in order to mask his presence this efficiently.  

I listened as they hissed at each.  It seemed as if they were talking.  I noticed as the being continued talking the Dark Lord seemed to get angrier and angrier. My terror was rapidly mounting,  my heart beat in sync with it.  ( But I still couldn't help but morbidly wonder who or maybe even what it was.  The only person whom I know speaks parseltongue is Potter and his chances of joining the dark side were as good as of Snape being a spy.) 

"You say you were about to kill Dumbledore.  So let me see your memories and judge for myself. " _He_  hissed in a voice filled with such cold fury that I started shaking where I stood.  I knew then that _He_  knew.

"M-m-y L-o-r-d  pl-l"  I tried pleading. 

" SILENCE !!!!! LOWER YOUR SHIELDS OR I'LL BATTER THROUGH THEM" _He_ bellowed in anger. 

I quickly lowered my shields to avoid unnecessary pain.  He barged through my mind judging my memories and discarding them aside as inconsequential until he reached the memories  I wanted him to never see.  He saw my every thought - from my unwillingness to kill Dumbledor, to my doubts concerning the Dark Lotd himself. But the last nail in the coffin was my acceptance of Dumbledor's immunity i.e. my betrayal.

I could only stare in increasing horror as the his anger increased each passing moment. Until he appeared almost berserk with rage, his magic appeared to be lashing out. It almost appeared that we were amidst a storm.

I saw him raise his wand and closed my eyes in preparation of my death.

I heard him start the incantation that would bring my end. " Avada Ke..."

But a hissing voice interrupted him. I could see that dark lord was about to last out at the hissing figure. But whatever he said assuaged the Lord's anger instead replaced it with sadistic glee that promised unimaginable pain to the recipient. 

 He then ordered " Assemble the Death eaters, I have some speacial events planned. We wouldn't want them to miss all the fun would we" 

He then looked at me and smiled. I knew then that death would be an immense kindness compared to what I would experience in my impending future

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter contains rape, torture, gore. I would warn in advance for those parts.So plz , if you get easily triggered avoid reading those parts.  
> Plz tell me how I am doing. Would love any constructive criticism and will try to rectify any mistakes


	5. Welcome To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- This chapter contains rape, torture and pretty disturbing stuff. So please please if you get triggered by anything or are easily disturbed avoid reading this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> On a lighter note. Thank you so so much for the kudos and comments . It really helped me write. This was a really difficult chapter to write. Seriously!! Took me weeks to be at least be mildly satisfied with what I have written.
> 
> So please please tell me how I have done. Really anxious to know
> 
> Plz comment and kudos .  
> Gotta say I LOVE THEM!!

I stood frozen in terror,  unable to comprehend what was occurring.  I could nothing hear over the pounding of my heart and see nothing but blurs. It felt like just a moment had passed, when all the Death eaters had assembled.  

"My fellow death eaters." The Dark Lord began in a dark tone.

"I've gathered you all to witness the passing of a judgement. Draco Malfoy has committed a grave offence, no sin. He has betrayed us. He accepted the offer of asylum from our enemy and was even willing to provide information concerning us"

 _He_  then showed them the memories of my betrayal. I could their whispers of outrage and the murderous death glares directed in my direction. ' _kill him', 'torture him'_ were some phrases uttered in abundance. I could feel myself trembling  in utter terror. 

"Silence" _He_ roared,  then continued in a sinister voice. " Since the offense is immense, the punishment should also be appropriately extensive."  He paused for a moment for the whispers of approval to die down, then continued. 

" I would have liked to deliver his punishment myself,  but we have a new ally who wishes to prove his loyalty by performing this grievous task himself."

By this time I was immersed in dread and fright that I couldn't understand a word _he_ said. But when the figure cloaked in shadows stepped forward, I couldn't control my panic anymore.  I carried out the most foolish action of my entire life ; I tried to escape. 

"cruris os  commutatus"  

someone chanted in a calm,  emotionless voice.  

I collapsed my legs no longer able to support my body. They were in unimaginable agony . I could feel my tears trailing down my cheeks.  

I looked towards my legs and screamed in absolute horror at the sight of my legs. My knees bones were towards my feet and the bones of my feet were sticking out from  the area of my knee. I felt nausea rising at the sight.

"Obscuro"

suddenly a blindfold covered my eyes and my world was enveloped in darkness. The darkness magnified my panic as I couldn't even see my assailant or the spell hurtled towards me.

"Sectumsempra"  

The calm,  emotionless voice incanted again. 

A sudden intense pain enveloped my torso. If I thought that Potter's spell was unbearably  painful - I had grossly underestimated the extent of pain.

Though Potter had flayed my insides open, the pain was only momentary. It faded away in moments as the blood loss sucked away my consciousness away rapidly. But this was much much more agonizing. The slashes were precise- to inflict maximum pain while causing the least harm. They didn't allow the sweet relief of darkness. But caused my entire being to focus on the pain being inflicted.

"Sectumsempra"

I heard it being chanted again and again. 

By this time my nerves were burning with excruciating agony- the pain of being carved alive. 

"Aguamenti"

I  was confused for a moment about its purpose until water battered against my face. Suddenly I couldn't breathe without choking on the water.  I felt as if I was drowning. My lungs were burning with my need for air making me gasp and inhale quickly to obtain a few precious mouthful of air. But all it caused was to water like acid to scald my lungs.

Just as I was on the verge of sweet oblivion, the influx of water stopped. It allowed me to choke in few mouthful of air. Barely had a moment passed that the torture began anew.  The process was repeated again and again. Always on the edge of consciousness but always cruelly abstained. 

I was almost lulled by the repetitive motions that I almost missed the utterance of another spell. 

"Alarte Ascendare" 

I screamed in pure fear as I was tossed high into the air. My heart stopped beating for a moment as I observed in growing horror as the ground grew closer. I tried to close in on myself. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to move my leg. It was placed in a manner that it would bear most of the impact of my fall. 

As soon as I collided with the ground. A sickening Crack echoed throughout the room and I was hit with an intense wave of absolute agony. Pain encompassed my entire existence. I could almost feel the jagged edges of my broken bones (broken almost as easily as China cup, felt like it too) piercing through the muscles  my lower leg.

I then screamed a blood curdling scream,  one which was filled with a pain so intense and raw as if my very soul was crying out for my pain.I was then  welcomed to the sweet gift of oblivion.

...... 

..... 

...... 

..... 

...... 

 When I  awoke I was disoriented. I was sore all over my body but not in much pain. Another thing was that the cool tiles chilled my naked skin and was covered in goosebumps. 

......wait.....naked skin?? I don't  go to sleep naked, like ever as it always gets too cold in the Malfoy Manor.

 It was then that with a jolt I recalled the events prior to my unconsciousness. I sat up with a jerk and looked around in mounting terror. The death eaters were still surrounding me and they were all looking behind me in raging anticipation. I slowly turned around to see the source of their glee and my doom. 

It was the shadowy figure from earlier,  he was still shrouded in a cloak of darkness.  I tried to peer at his face and just for a moment the shadows parted. To my immense shock and disbelief,  it seemed like the visage of my rival,  Harry Potter.  

I thought that I was hallucinating due to the extensive torture I had undergone. But still couldn't help the horrified whisper from escaping. 

"P-Potter?? "

There was naught a reply so I wished against all odds that it hadn't been heard. But my hopes were discarded when a maniac smile crept upon the face now I could see more clearly as the moments passed.

" It's master for you,  slave" was the shocking reply. 

No it couldn't be! But the voice and the face resemblance was too great to be ignored. It could only be Harry Potter, The Golden Boy, The Savior,  The Paragon Of Light. He was standing amidst an assembly of Death Eaters with a dark expression only rivaled by the Dark Lord. 

"Incarcerous"

Potter spoke (for my doubts of him being otherwise were rapidly diminishing)  and suddenly ropes shot out from the wand keeping me tied up on my knees with hands behind my back and head tilted upwards. I was starting to get terrified and started to struggle trying hard to get out of the ropes.  

" W-what are you d-doing P-Potter!!? "I mutter in utter panic. 

He ignored me and with  a stoic stare addressed me. (but I could tell he was doing it for the sake of Death Eaters -  to give them a show.) 

"You like a coward were about to betray our Lord for your own gain. You have lost your right as a Man , as a wizard. You are blood traitor and so as low as a mudblood or even worse a muggle.... " He paused ominously. 

I could only look on in panicked frenzy as he continued. 

" And you know better than many that what are muggle for. Don't you Draco? "he cooed. 

" No-o" I whispered horrified. 

"N-o-o" I could feel tears were starting to gather at the edge of my eyes. 

"Yes Draco." He said with almost gleeful voice.

"You are to satisfy our needs,  to give us pleasure from your body. You'll be our little slut,  won't you Draco" He said in a tone that belied that he considered it was a great honor for the likes of me. 

He strode towards me and incanted,

"Lura  resolvo"

Suddenly my mouth was forced open and I couldn't close it no matter how hard I tried to.

I was so close to hyperventilating for my fear that I couldn't help the small terrified whimper that escaped me. 

"No,  no there's no need for that. We are just getting started my pet" he whispered in  a affectionate voice.

He then seized a fistful of my hair, forcing my head back and proceeded to gently wipe the teardrops away from my face that had treacherously snuck out. He watched the teardrops intently that he had collected at his fingertips. He sucked them and moaned afterwards. 

Then proceeded to whisper in a pleasure filled voice paired with a smile of pure sadistic glee

"Your pain filled tears are truly a delicacy. " He then paused and continued in a voice full of kindness.

''Maybe I will be merciful and give you a chance to redeem yourself. If you survive tonight then maybe I will  not kill you but keep you around as my slave." he said.  

Then continued as if to himself. 

"after all I want to enjoy your pain filled screams so much more "

He then yanked my head forward and shoved his penis into my mouth. I chocked on it,  unable to breathe around the intrusion. I couldn't close my mouth as much as I fought to do so. He pushed his penis back out and I only had moments to gasp in air before he forced his penis into the back of my throat. My throat burned and my throat  convulsed against it trying to expell it out.  All it caused was the pain to intensify and give more pleasure to my  aggressor. 

 "Serpentosia" 

I vaguely heard it being incanted through a pain filled haze.(Why would  he use a spell to summon a snake). I however instantly became more alert when he started to hiss in parseltongue to a black and yellow stripped snake. I started to thrash around in distress as the snake slithered towards me. I attempted to escape Potter's clutches but he easily managed me,  the only sign he even noticed was the scalding burn in my scalp. It seemed as though he was attempting to tear my hair from the roots.

Amidst this I suddenly felt something nudge against my anal opening. I realized that it could only be the snake. I was almost at the point of delirium from my panicking thoughts concerning what it was about to do.  

Not had a second passed,  a searing pain built in my anal canal and a strong shock of pain traveled up my spine as the snake forced itself inside. A muffled scream of intense revulsion and pain passed my throat. 

I was hyper aware of every move of the snake,  the idea of the revolting creature in my body made me gag.I could feel the snake slowly slithering in me forcing it way inside. It's dry scaly skin scratched my tender insides. I could feel blood slowly tricky down my anus. All the while Potter forcefully plunged his penis in and out my my mouth. 

I could feel the scratchy snake slowly traveling up my rectum. Each movement of snake was excruciating it felt as if someone was scraping the skin off my insides. Finally I felt it's tail slip inside. I didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. Just a moment had passed when I felt another nudge at my anus.  I immediately squeezed my muscles to prevent it from entering. But all it did was cause more pain as it relentlessly  battered it's way inside. 

Moments had passed. The snake was still slithering in through my anus when  I felt another nudge beside it.  I panicked and my muscles clenched. But the snake relentlessly tried to force it's way inside and succeeded with a particularly vicious thrust.

I screamed in intense pain as my anal canal was torn apart. All the while the abuse of my throat continued relentlessly. It burned,  everything burned. Trails of shocking pain wracked my spine.  

The snake which just had entered was the worst. It felt so wrong. So,  so unnatural -  much much more painful. It burned my insides as it moved, branding my insides with its body like fire. Everything hurt. I convulsed around both the snake in my anus and the sword destroying my throat. 

Potter moans and thrusts in more vigorously while the snake coil together and then start moving more forcefully. My body seemed to be turmoil, confused whether to convulse to force the intrusions out or to relax to avoid more pain.

It was after what seemed like days that  he finally orgasmed,  pumping his ejaculate into the back of my throat and finally pulled out . I chocked on the stream of semen forced down my throat. It tasted absolutely abhorrent - bitter and salty. I felt the strong urge to just vomit it all out. But the strong warning glare he sent my way made me forcefully stop my gags. 

Now that the assault on my throat had ceased, I was suddenly hyper aware of all 3 snakes that had stopped in my stomach. I could feel every movement  that they made. 

Potter again started to hiss and I could only stare  in complete dread as the snakes once again started moving. One of the snakes started moving down my intestines,  towards my anus and while the other started moving up towards my mouth. Now that I had no pain to distract me I could distinctly feel the wrong feeling of something crawling in my body.  I felt the intense urge to scratch,  tear them out of my body. I screamed and thrashed,  attempting to throw out the crawling snakes from my body. The snake was now exiting from my mouth. It was blocking my air way. OH God it is killing me.

I choked and gaged against it all the while it's disgusting taste and feel of its scaly skin against my tongue making me feel sick. It seemed that ages had passed when both the snakes had finally slithered out of my body. I gulp in huge breathe of air,  while my body finally relaxed from its adrenal rush. It was after a while that I noticed with surprise, I could move my mouth. ( He must have released the spell to keep it open while I was distracted with relief of having the snakes out of my body.) Before I could even react. He fired another spell.  

" Petrificus totalus " 

I was paralyzed with only capable of moving my eyes. 

" Relashio "

I observed that there were no ropes holding me up and could feel myself falling  forwards with nothing to brace myself with.  I could only watch  detached as the floor came closer and closer to crushing my face. 

 I closed my eyes passively waiting for the impact.  The sound of my pounding heart drowning away all else.  Suddenly my fall was halted and I was gently lowered to lie on my back. Both my legs were pressed towards my chest and my arms were crossed at my back,  causing me to arch. 

"Incarcerous"  

I was bound again.

But this time my position so much more humiliating.  I looked around in panic unable to much else due to the spell. I had an inkling of what was about to  occur.  

To think I was the proper image of a blushing Virgin less than a day ago. I had never seen or done anything more than kissing. My kissing experience too was lacking as I had only pecked Pansy on the lips when I was twelve. From then on I had known that I wasn't interested in the fairer sex. Pansy had known and protected me from all interested girls by pretending to be infatuated by me. She had known I was not really ready to explore the sexual aspects of my sexuality. She knew I was waiting to explore all of it with the One or maybe a person whom I trust explicitly.

I know it may sound sappy. But I was determined as to such, as I was purely naive to the sex world and would appear to be vulnerable and unsure. So for me to have sex, I needed to trust the person to cherish my vulnerabilities and be patient with my fears and insecurities.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as a spell was hurled towards me. 

"Finite Incantanem"

I realized that he had chanted the countercurse of  Petrificus totalus. I could finally move in my bonds.

" Suspendat aerem" 

Potter's spell slowly suspended me in the air. I noticed that I was level to everyone's waist.

He slowly started walking towards me. I watched with increasing feeling of impending doom as he covered the distance between us. Upon reaching me he roughly jerked me towards him. I started to struggle to escape his hold with my panic rising with each passing moment.

He forcibly stilled my thighs and violently forced his penis into my anus. He thrusted in with such brutality that my breath was knocked out of me , stealing my ability to even scream to allay my suffering.

I could feel my anal muscles tearing unable to accommodate his huge girth. I felt my blood rushing out of me, dripping onto the floor.

It felt as if someone had plunged a knife into my anus skewering me alive. He rammed in and out of my body. The blood oozing out lubricating my anus smoothing some of his passage. 

Every moment he plummeled in me felt like a lifetime of pain. Each time he entered he further widened my lacerations . But when he pulled out it was even worse, his penis always catches at my sore rim . It made my body excruciatingly sensitive to his every movement. I was trapped in a endless cycle of pain and humiliation wherein my body was being continuously violated.

"You are a blood traitor. Who acted like a spineless bitching coward and betrayed us and our great cause. So like the bitch you are you'll be treated like one in heat. Used for sex, then thrown aside when through like the worthless whore you are." He spat at me.

His words injured me greatly. Even more than any physical wounds he had inflicted thus far.

I closed my eyes as if to escape his words, this reality wherein I was suffering. I was feeling so humiliated, sore and in pain. I just wanted all of this to be just over and done for. I was tired. Just tired of everything.

Hissing sounds brought me back from my thoughts. It seemed he was hissing commands at one his snake. It slowly slithered towards my face and quickly coiled around my neck. The coils tighten swiftly strangling my neck. He roughly wrenched my head towards my penis and he incanted, 

"stigma rebus"

An inferno of pain suddenly erupted from my penis.  I could see in horrifying clarity as the words ' **PROPERTY OF H.J.P.** ' were slowly letter by letter burned into my penis. Waves of shooting pain radiated from my manhood, incapacitating my body due to sheer pain.

I screamed a scream of pure unadulterated pain - one uttered by a dying animal in such sheer agony that death would be a welcome relief. In that moment of time I truly considereal that if I would die of pain ( though death would  allow me an escape but my crippling cowadice still made me fear death).

The snake tightened it choke hold on my neck , muffling my screams and depriving me of air. My lungs screamed for air and black spots were rapidly growing in my vision. 

 " W-wh-y" I choked out brokenly with tears trailing down. I was suffocating and my lungs protested the lack of air. 

He was still,  just staring at me in silence. Before his eyes soften and an insane smile crept upon his face.

 "Your tears are my ambrosia and your pain filled screams music to my ears. Your  hopeless eyes are my light and your broken spirit a beautiful sight."  he proclaimed dreamily.

" Sleep for now my pretty little pet. We'll have so much fun together. For when I'm done with you there will be nothing left of you." 

It was a promise.  

The snaked tightened it's choke hold on me and as my consciousness was fading, it occurred to me that death no longer be petrifying but a mercy. It would be finding a will to live that would be daunting. 

It was in that moment it truly occurred to me that I had just entered the fiery pits of hell  and then I fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!! Don't forget to write any suggestions or corrections.  
> Even ways to improve my writing.
> 
> AND PLZ SUGGEST A BETTER TITLE FOR THE CHAPTER.  
> WILL BE HUGELY APPRECIATED
> 
> LOVE YA ALL
> 
> P.S. - Some spells I used are from Harry Potter World. But rest I just made up by stringing together some random Latin words. If you don't understand what any spell does please don't hesitate to ask.


	6. PRELUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter. Draco getting a small taste of what his life's going to be life.
> 
> Just Draco and Harry talking and Draco realising he been demoted to be a house elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Really long since I have last posted . Its good to be back. Thank you for your patience.   
> Please tell me how is the chapter . Please note any improvements or mistakes . Constructive critisism appreciated.  
> I may be rusty in my writing due to the long break.
> 
> Please try reading some of my poems. I have links at the end notes. Please give it a try and comment would really mean a lot.
> 
> THANKYOU SOO SOO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS . LOVE YA ALL FOR IT.
> 
> Please keep commenting and hitting kudos for the fic. Really encourages me to write better. 
> 
> Again thank you so much.

When I awoke I felt as if I had been pulverised by a couple of bludgers. I ached all over. I groaned - Marcus must have made us practise his quiditch drills again.

When I opened my eyes , I was confused. I could see the ceiling of my room at home, but why was I on the floor. I tried to recall anything but my mind came up blank. I sat up to look around and investigate . After a moment I felt the goosebumbs forming all over. I felt as if someone was staring intensely at me. It was then I noticed a figure lounging on the bed. With a start I realized that it was Potter and then the previous day flooded into my mind.

"P..Potter...?" I confirmed. I was wondering whether all of it had occured or it was the result of hallucinations due to a particularly nasty potion accident. But then Potter started talking and all my hpoes were crushed.

" What did I tell you pet? That you are nothing. You don't deserve to call me by my name. To you its MASTER OR MY LORD. No even My Lord is far above you. It is for our - Me and Tom Riddle's -humble servants or followers. You are a pet , a body warmer, bitch , slave. To you its only MASTER. GOT IT" He finished in a threatening voice .

He glared at me till I replyed " Yes..." 

The aura around him darkened . The windows started shaking and the temperature of the room decidely dropped by a few degrees.

" yes what ?" He intoned dangeroudly.

His sheer magical power overwhelmed me. I could see his magic crackling in the air around me.

" Yes m..ma..as..ster..."  . I squeaked out in a frightened tone.

He smiled at me in satisfaction and the menace in the air lessened . Though his countenance had lightened it seemed to be on threat of eclipsing to the prior anger.

"Now " he continued  " It seems you don't even have the competance to behave as a pet ought to. Its simple behave akin to a house elf. But if even that is too much for you . I will just specify the key points.

1\. obey every command without question

2\. keep the secret of master

3\. You are akin furniture to be as unobtrusive as possible.

4\. Don't speak without being spoken to. Even then only speak if you absolutely have to.

5\. Your body is masters . It is his to use. Only his to inflict pain or pleasure. Unless master otherwise states.

6\. Call me Master and others Sire or Madam

7\. You are worth even less than house elves . You can't order them to do anything. In fact they can.

These are the main points anything else to added will be informed to you. Do you understand."

"Yes master" I replied meekly. Readying myself for the hell my life has turned to. It was amidst these depressing thoughts that my day took a far more worse turn.

" Now its time for your punishment for not calling me master. " he intoned gleefully.

"Get on your hands and knees now with your ass facing towards me. " he ordered and pointed me to move towards his feet.

I stared helplessly at him . Waiting for him to laugh out loud and claim its all a big joke. He stared impatiently at me waving for me to get on with it.

But I just couldn't do it. Debasing myself in front of my enemy felt like I was killing a part of myself. I was flushed with anger, fear and humiliation. ( the latter two being prominent. I was terrified to find out what punishment fe in store for me.) I started to get up to move towards him but he held his palm up in a motion for me to stop .

He said " you have to earn the right to walk. Now you are just a bitch, a pet and they DO NOT WALK BUT CRAWL."

Tears streamed down my face  as I crawled towards his feet.

He signaled me to obey and declared " Present yourself to your Master pet and spread those ass cheeks to display your arsehole like proper bitch."

Hearing that I felt helpless and revolted from the core of being and suddenly I couldn't do it anymore. I reared up with al my strength and punched him on his nose with all my might. A resounding crack echoed in th room . I quickly snatched up his wand and quickly moved away from him. I was so  terrified  out of my mind I couldn't even think.I was panicing and on the verge of hyperventilating. I told myself to calm down and took deep breaths to control myself. 

It was then I noticed Potter getting up from the bed.

"Don't move. I am warning you P..pot..tter stay where you are." I said pointing the shaking wand towards him threateningly.

He calmly started to walk towards me.

"P..potter" I warned again through my steadly waning calm as I couldn't recall a single spell in my panic. 

I almost cried in relief when a spell to incapacitate him surfed to my minds forefront.

"  Incarcer..." before I could finish the binding spell ( ** _incarcerous)_** Potter waves his hand in a slashing motion and the wand flew away from my hand into his.

I watched him with wild terrified eyes for a moment - him advancing towards me like predator stalking ( or maybe more accurately playing with ) his prey - then bolted away from him towards the door of closet to take my broom.

I tried to pry the door open even banged and pushed myself onto the door to break it through.( I didn't even try to go for the door of my room. Firstly it is more likely to be locked. Secondly even if it os open I would be running headfast into the loving embrace of the deatheaters. Fenrir Greyback most likely being that deatheater seeing my rotten luck.)

I finally gave up on the door after several moments and just stood resignedly leaning my forhead against the door with my eyes squuezed shut. Trembles wracking all the while through my body. I could feel him standing patiently and just watching me. But I refused to turn around and face the horror until he forced me to. Happy to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. ( forever if it were upto me. But unfortunately not.)

It seemed he had at last grown impatient and tugged me to face towards him. I complacently let him position me, limp akin a rag doll. But I squeezed my eyes ever more tightly.

" Open your eyes pet." He ordered.

My trembling almost grew violent and a few tears squeezed past my eyelids. I shook my head in denial while a whine of pure fear escaped through my tightly pursed lips.

" Come now pet. The more you dally, the worse is the punishment going to be. Be a good pet and open those pretty eyes for your master." He crooned in a sweet soothing voice.

For some deranged reason his voice soothed me, plus the threat of increased punishment gave me enough motivation to open my eyes. I warily opened my eyes. He was looking at me with such a tender smile that I was taken aback. It gave me a minute hope of a bit of mercy.

" I'm s..s.oo...rry...y  m..mas...s..ster .

I..I.. won't.. d..do..o it again." I pleaded.

" Now, now pet you are not sorry now - just scared . But when I am done with you then you will be sorry. "

" Tut, tut pet. I had thought you knew better than that but it seems I have been proven wrong. It seems the pet needs to be taught its place." he sighs dramatically and then expressed in mock pity "  Now I will have to punish you."

" But don't worry . Once its done you will be the ideal pet. The thought of even breathing wrong i.e. in a way that displeases me will terrify your wits out of you." he promises menancingly.

"Come now pet, its time to begin your punishment" he finishes in an ominous tone leading me towards a dark chamber that I had not noticed until now.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_The poems I was telling you about. No way related to the text. But would be grateful nonetheless if you read it. The link is on the text below_

 

[THE SILVER SPECTATOR](https://justgivearead.blogspot.in/2017/12/the-silver-spectator.html?m=1)

[SMALL THINGS](https://justgivearead.blogspot.in/2017/09/small-things.html?m=1)

[CHERISHED MEMORIES](https://justgivearead.blogspot.in/2018/02/cherished-memories.html?m=1)


End file.
